my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Natural Energy
Natural Energy is a Quirk which is used by Seji Modo. Information Natural Energy is classified as a Transformation Quirk. Natural Energy gives Seji the ability to absorb and amass two sources of naturally occurring energy inside his body. The first source is the kinetic energy from the air or wind hitting his skin and the second being solar energy from sunlight hitting his skin. To utilize his amassed kinetic and solar energy, Seji has to put his hands together with his thumbs and pointer fingers pointed up while standing still. He calls this his Sage Stance. This causes his body to start filling with the amassed energy, the skin around his eyes gaining an orange shading and his strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, and perception to increase greatly. He can also emit kinetic energy from his lungs and with his arms. He refers to this transformed state as Sage. Usage Limitations * To enter his Sage state, he has to stay still in his Sage Stance for at least 30 seconds. If he moves or his hands move apart, he'll have to restart. * Sage's duration is only about as long as one minute per hour amassing energies. Energy amassing can convert into more or less time per hour depending on the weather and if Seji is outside or not. * His body can only amass about 15 hours worth of energy in total at a time. If his body absorbs energy past his limit, he'll be in a constant amount of pain which will rise in intensity as he absorbs more. * While in his Sage state, his body doesn't absorb any kinetic energy from the air/wind or solar energy from sunlight. * Emitting kinetic energy with his arms quickly reduces the duration of his Sage state. Techniques Sage: Seji stays in his Sage Stance for about 30 seconds until he manages to enter his Sage state. The skin around his eyes gain an orange shading and his strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, and perception to increase greatly. Sage Hibernation: Seji while in his Sage state goes into his Sage Stance and attempts to deactivate his Sage state. Old Sage: While in his Sage state, Seji goes into his Sage Stance and attempts to lower his consumption rate of energy by half, which results in lowering the level of enhancement but allows him to stay in his Sage state longer. The main purpose of Old Sage is to allow Seji to conserve energy so that he can use it for his kinetic emission techniques without having to worry about ending his Sage state running out too soon. Sage Gust: Seji takes a deep breath and then powerfully exhales a small gust filled with kinetic energy. It's not strong enough to do any damage but it can knock back most people. It consumes about a minute worth of energy. Sage Strike: Seji performs a powerful open-handed strike, sending ripples of kinetic energy that spread out through the target from the point of contact. The minutes worth of energy consumed depending on strength level of this technique. It consumes 30 seconds, 1 minute and 30 seconds, or 3 minutes worth of energy depending on if used as a weakened version, a normal version, or a full-strength version. Sage Shroud: Seji constantly emits kinetic energy from his arms, this allowed Seji to increase the force of his physical attacks, give his arms a degree of protection, and do a certain amount of damage to people/things close to his arms without them even making contact. Seji can use this to trick opponents into believing he hit them with an attack they actually dodged. It consumes 6 seconds worth of energy per arm. Super Moves Great Sage: While in his Sage state, Seji goes into his Sage Stance and attempts to increase his consumption rate of energy by three times, which results in increasing his level of enhancements even further. Elder Sage: While in his Sage state, Seji goes into his Sage Stance and attempts to increase his consumption rate of energy by five times, which results in increasing his level of enhancements even further. Compatibility Good Bad Trivia * Based on Sage Mode from the series Naruto. * Credit to Black Dwarf Star for giving me the idea to incorporate sunlight/solar energyCategory:Transformation Quirks Category:Quirks Category:Black Rabbit Universe